detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 01: STEP BY STEP
Siguiente Ending STEP BY STEP es el primer ending de la serie Detective Conan que va desde el episodio 1 hasta el 26. Sipnosis Aparecen Shinichi Kudo y Conan Edogawa delante de un muro de ladrillos. Después aparecen Conan y Ran Mouri tomando té en una mesa cerca del big ben. Más tarde aparece Conan utilizando el Pin de la Liga Juvenil de detectives y junto con Genta Kojima y Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya montados en el Monopatín turbo. Entonces aparece Conan comprobando que sus gafas con radar funcionan perfectamente y se las coloca para perseguir a una persona justo en ese momento aparece aumentado la fuerza de sus Zapatillas de Alta Intensidad para pegarle una patada a un casco y dejar tumbado al Secuestrador 2 de Ayumi. Más tarde aparece Conan montada sobre una flecha que se va moviendo a la direccón que empuja el viento. Después aparecen todos los miembros de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, Conan Edogawa, Genta Kojima, Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya y Ayumi Yoshida, vestidos como Sherlock Holmes. Entonces aparecen Shinichi y Conan mirando a Ran y al final aparece Conan quitandose las gafas y mirando fijamente a la cámara. Video thumb|left|300px Letra |-|Original = Just my imagination Samekaketa koucha nomi nagara yubi ni karamu ito wo asobase Bosa nova no rizumu de keikai ni arukou Pazuru no piisu wa te no naka sa Sou sa Ah Ah Ah Senshuu mo ore wa chigau fuku de onaji basho ni ita sa Step by Step Aseru koto nante nai no sa Case by Case Warawaretatte kamawanai Kazoekirenu hibi no mukou ni aitsu ga matte iru kara I gotta go my own way Koibito wa zeitaku na yume wo kita morarisuto Dakedo naze ka samete shimau Sou sa Ah Ah Ah Raishuu mo kimi wa chigau fuku de chigau basho ni iru sa Step by Step Suki na you ni yareba ii sa Case by Case Mawarimichi demo kamawanai Haiiro no hibi no mukou de aitsu ga waratteru kara I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way Sou sa Ah Ah Ah Raishuu mo ore wa chigau fuku de onaji basho ni iru sa Step by Step Aseru koto nante nai no sa Case by Case Warawasetobe ii no sa Kazoekirenu hibi no mukou ni aitsu ga matte iru kara I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way |-|Inglés = Just my imagination, While drinking the cooled tea I play around with the thread tied on my finger Let’s walk lightly to the rhythm of bossa nova Pieces of the puzzle are in my hand That’s right, Ah- Ah- Ah- Last week I was in different clothes at the same place Step by Step I’m not getting impatient Case by Case Even if I get laughed at I don’t mind Because across the countless days, she’s waiting I gotta go my own way Lovers are moralists who wore extravagant dreams But somehow they’ll wake up That’s right, Ah- Ah- Ah- Next week you’ll be in different clothes at a different place Step by Step I should do things as to my likes Case by Case Even if it’s a roundabout way I don’t mind Because across the gray days, she’s laughing I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way That’s right, Ah- Ah- Ah- Next week I’ll be in different clothes at the same place Step by Step I’m not getting impatient Case by Case I’d like to laugh and let it dissolve Because across the countless days, she’s waiting I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way |-|Español = Tan sólo es mi imaginación, Mientras el té comienza a ponerse tibio, Puedo jugar un poco con el hilo que se enreda en mis dedos, Vamos a caminar suavemente al ritmo de la bossa nova Ya que las piezas del rompecabezas están en mi manos, Así es, Ah-ah-ah- La semana pasada estuve con diferentes tipos de ropa en el mismo lugar. Paso a paso No pienso perder la paciencia. Caso por caso Incluso seguiré sonriendo, Debido a que a través de los innumerables días, sigue esperándome, por eso tengo que seguir mi propio camino... Los enamorados son como los moralistas que llevan los sueños de manera extravagante, pero de alguna manera van a despertar... Así es, Ah-ah-ah- Porque la semana que viene estarás con diferentes tipos de ropa en un lugar diferente. Paso a paso. Debo hacer las cosas de la manera que a mi me gusten. Caso por caso. Incluso si es de una manera indirecta no me importa, Debido a que a través de los días grises, sigue sonriendo. Tengo que seguir mi propio camino... Tengo que seguir mi propio camino... Así es, Ah-ah-ah- Pues la próxima semana voy a estar en diferentes tipos de ropa en el mismo lugar. Paso a paso. No estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Caso por caso. Seguiré riendo y no dejaré que eso desaparezca, debido a que a través de los innumerables días, sigue esperándome. Tengo que seguir mi propio camino... Tengo que seguir mi propio camino... Tengo que seguir mi propio camino... Tengo que seguir mi propio camino... Categoría:Endings